


i think your hair is cool

by veyylk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Pure pure fluff, asexual kurapika, he/him killua and leorio, he/they gon, leopika centric, neurodivergent kurapika and killua, really gay, texting au, they/them kurapika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veyylk/pseuds/veyylk
Summary: kurapika texts the wrong number when trying to contact gon. they keep texting that number.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. meet :3

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something fluffy. i promise you there is no angst at all in this.
> 
> definitely.
> 
> like seriously.
> 
> i swear.

unknown number - gon you stupid shit i swear to the gods and lord almighty if you and killua dont get ur asses back here in five minutes i will strangle you with my own hands

you - ooh kinky

you - im not gon or killua though sadly

unknown number - shit sorry

you - i do know a killua though

you - killua zoldyck?

unknown number - yeah...

unknown number - how do u know killua

you - im his ra and we are best buddies

you - although i dont know if he would agree with me

unknown number - oh are u leorio

you - ding ding ding

you - who are you

unknown number - kurapika

unknown number - im nb misgender me and i cut ur balls of

you - hot

you - but note taken 

you - also offended that you think i would misgender someone in the first place

you - u wound me kurapika

you - also he/him pronouns for me :)

you changed xxx-xxx-xxxx name to kurapeeka 

kurapeeka - honestly leorio

kurapeeka - i would scold you but i have to go find gon and killua

leorio - have fun 

leorio - ;)

kurapeeka - i despise you.

———————————

leorio - kurapika

leorio - kuraaaapikaaa

leorio - pika

leorio - im going ro call u pika from now on

leorio changed kurapeekas name to pika

pika - leorio please

pika - why r u texting me

leorio - do i need a reason to hang out with my bestie

pika - yes

leorio - mean pika

leorio - anyways! i was wondering if i could tell killua to get some arm cast tape stuff for my broken ankle

leorio - i would ask him myself but he blocked me yesterday and i just broke it

leorio - and i would get it myself but,,, ankle

pika - leorio you are so STUPID

pika - GO TO THE HOSPITAL 

leorio - aww pika are you worried

leorio - also dont worry, im premed, i can take care of myself

pika - not fucking with you i will tell killua to drag ur ass to the hospital if u dont go at least to check ur ankle

pika - and he will do it too

leorio - okayyy im going

leorio - i called the hospital :)

pika - aye yai yai me estoy volviendo loco

pika - mierda

leorio - hot

pika - cabrón

———————————

leorio - pika

pika - yes leorio

pika - im in class whats so important

leorio - ur pretty

leorio - okay bye

pika - YOU DONT WVEN KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE

leorio - wanna change that ;)

pika - ur not smooth at all u stupid fuck

pika - attachment.jpg [kurapika in a hoodie being chased by gon in the snow with a huge smile kn their face]

leorio - I KNEW U WERE PRETTY

leorio - I CALLED IT

pika - leorio shut up

pika - now i deserve a picture of you

leorio - attachment.jpg [leorio in his dorm with the camera angled weirdly and his glasses slid down his nose. he also has on a huge sweater.]

pika - ig ur not half bad

leorio - pikaaaa why must u hurt me so

——————————-

chat between leorio and killua

leorio - shit killua

leorio - u never told me kurapika was really fucking hot

leorio - shit man

killua - ooh old mans got a crush

leorio - ill send gon the video

killua - sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

————————————-

chat between kurapika and gon

kurapika - GON HES SO PRETTY

kurapika - GON IM SO GAY

kurapika - AYE ES TAN MUY BONITO MIERDA GON

gon - same kurapika same 

—————————————-

gon has created a group chat called disaster gays

gon has added kurapika, killua, and leorio

gon - we r all mutual friends so gc :)

kurapika - hgonn,,, did id ever yell you how mu cg io love you ur kine my brother

kurapika - and killkuauua, ur pretty cool eveenr if u triedb to kizl me when we dist met

leorio - wait what

kurapika - mmmm and leorio, i hiessa ur like,, okay

leorio - wow pika

leorio - thats low

kurapika - si se puedes mierda mierda shit fuck shit

killua - aww old man u call him pika

killua - thats so gay

leorio - video.

killua - SORRY

gon - oooh whats this video

killua - NKTHING

kurapika - ooh i have the video

kurapika -rrr we senifng the video

killua - hoe dont do jt  
  
gon - KURAPIKA NO

leorio - video.mp4 [video of killua drunk professing his love for gon]

kurapika - video.mp4 [video of gon drunk professing his love for killua]

killua - oh,,, my god?

gon - wait wut

killua - gon im coming over

gon - the doors unlocked

kurapika - joon welll doen

leorio - can someone get kurapikas drunk ass home idk where they are

leorio - guys

leorio - oh god yall r probably fucking

leorio - sh it

leorio - kurapika where are you

kurapika - current location

leorio - ok coming 

to be continued ;););(


	2. leorios a masochist!?!?!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back  
> back again  
> lol its been a while

killua has changed kurapeekas name to kupeecaca 

kupeecaca - no

kupeecaca - you little whore

kupeecaca - im going to strangle you

kupeecaca - i do not care that it is illegal and i do not care that you are 16 

kupeecaca - i am done with ur shit and im going to kill you

leywhoreo - tbh that was kinda hot

gon - leorios a masochist?!!?!!??

leywhoreo - WHAT

——————————-

laywhoreo - who. bough kurapika. a knife nerf gun.

laywhoreo - who.

laywhoreo - im not mad

laywhoreo - i just eant to know.

kupeecaca - has anyone seen my nice knife? you know the one with the pretty blue handle?

laywhoreo - you should be more careful with ur STUFF pika

kupeecaca - you shut ur mouth

kupeecaca - wheres my fuckin knife

kupeecaca - i cant find it and it was my favorite one

kupeecaca - oh nevermind!! i found it it was where i was trying to throw it at chrollo ‼️‼️

laywhoreo - pika. what did we talk about.

kupeecaca - no throwing knives at people,,, yeah wtv chrollo deserved it

kupeecaca - that mf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> if ur reading this  
> ur gay <3

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iamacatboy/)
> 
> [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urcatboyfrend/)  
> i have a headcanon that kurapika grew up with gon and mito and learned spanish with them :) like in an alternate universe lol


End file.
